


Make the Next One Better

by princemito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Graduation, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princemito/pseuds/princemito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble where Asahi just graduated and Noya says something that needs to be said. I don't usually post solo drabbles but I really like this one and wanted to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Next One Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a way over-done thing and I'm sorry I was just having a lot of graduation feelings apparently.

“Congratulations, Asahi-san!” Noya had waited for most of the other graduates to clear out before approaching Asahi. They had been dating for the better part of the year, but Asahi still got nervous showing affection in front of others. In this instance, however, he allowed Noya to throw his arms around his neck.

Asahi smiled down at him and Noya’s heart fluttered. He had something he wanted to talk to Asahi about, but that smile made it so hard.

They walked across campus together, Noya leaning slightly against Asahi’s arm. They weren’t planning on going anywhere in particular, but they found themselves stopped in front of the gym. Asahi looked upon the building with a soft fondness in his eyes, and Noya watched him.

“Hey, Asahi-san?” he asked.

Asahi turned his head and looked at him. When he didn’t say anything for a moment, he turned his whole body so he stood fully over the other boy. Despite their height difference, Noya never found Asahi intimidating, except on the court. 

Noya’s smile wavered and he looked down at Asahi’s large hands. They were so big and powerful, yet so gentle with him. He reached out and took one of them, inspecting the dry knuckles and calloused palms, the torn cuticles and recently-clipped nails. He brought the hand up to his lips and kissed it, then looked up into Asahi’s flustered face.

Despite the blush the crept over his cheeks, Asahi kept his eyes on Noya. He silently waited for Noya to find the words.

“Asahi-san, I…” Noya looked away again and dropped Asahi’s hand. “I guess this is the end.”

“Nishino—” Asahi started, but Noya cut him off.

“You’re an adult now,” he said. “You can’t keep dating a high schooler.” He looked up and there was a small smile on his lips. “It’s okay. I knew this day was coming. Asahi-san…” His voice trailed off and Asahi didn’t try to speak again. “Asahi-san, this was the best year of my life. For a lot of reasons,” he added quickly. “But mostly because I got to spend it with you.” He took a step back from Asahi and looked at the ground. “You’ve got a whole life ahead of you, and so many new things to do and see. I don’t want to hold you back from that.”

Asahi nodded slowly, licking his lips as he searched for his own words. He spoke slowly. “I don’t want to lose you,” he said. “You mean too much to me.”

Noya’s smile widened, which seemed to surprise Asahi somewhat. “You won’t lose me,” he said. “I’ll still be here. I just want you to go and enjoy your life without being tied down to a kid like me.” He chuckled, then added, “And come this time next year, don’t think I won’t hunt you down.”

That made Asahi smile, though Noya could see a glistening in his eyes from tears welling up in them. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll wait for you.”

Noya shook his head. “Don’t wait for me,” he said. “Forget me and _live_ , Asahi-san!” Noya grabbed Asahi’s shoulders so suddenly that the taller boy nearly lost his balance. Noya shook him roughly. “Go out there and live your life and meet new people and do new things and see new places!” Noya’s own tears warmed his cheeks before Asahi’s had a chance to fall. They were sad tears, but also tears of frustration. “I don’t want to hold you back from anything,” he said, glaring up at Asahi through wet, almond eyes. “I want you to live freely, and leave me behind! I don’t want you to wait for anything or anyone! Just _live_.”

Despite Noya’s grip on his shoulders, Asahi wiped the tears from Noya’s cheeks. He smiled warmly and nodded. “Okay,” he said.

“Good.” Noya let him go and took a step back again. “And, like, you can still text me and stuff,” he added, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Okay,” Asahi said again.

Noya nodded once, then turned to leave.

“Nishinoya?” Asahi called after him.

Noya stopped but didn’t turn around immediately.

“Thanks,” Asahi said, his voice quiet. “This was the best year of my life, too.”

Noya smiled to himself and wiped away the tears that had started flowing again. He looked over his shoulder and grinned. “Then go out and make next year a better one.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know it's not much and, again, it's probably nothing new. But thanks c:


End file.
